


Cold Oak Brick Road

by SardonicShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicShipper/pseuds/SardonicShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily escapes Cold Oak, but what awaits her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Oak Brick Road

During the deadly games in Cold Oak, Lily stumbles onto a portal to another world, hidden in an abandoned, rotting gas station. As she stares open-mouthed at the sliver of a red sky and a yellow brick road peeking through the crack, some sort of song in her head warns her that if she follows this road, she’ll never be able to go back.

Lily jumps into the rapidly closing portal without a second thought. She doesn’t want to go back. She’d die first. She was already dead anyway. 

Vague childhood memories tell her to look for a scarecrow or a cowardly lion, but she sees nothing, no one. Not even a good witch in a Pepto Bismol Barbie ball gown. 

During her long walk down the endless road, she begins to think she’s abandoned one cold, unforgiving world for a technicolor version of the same, until she comes upon a grinning woman wearing a bomber jacket and well-tailored trousers. Hands on hips, the stranger introduces herself. 

"I’m Dorothy. You look like a sturdy gal."

Lily’s too busy wondering if anyone has ever called her “sturdy” or “gal” to notice that Dorothy is shaking her hand. A very firm, yet friendly grip.

Lily yanks her hand back, tears flooding her eyes as the realization that she’s killed again, that it never, ever stops. 

When Dorothy reaches over to wipe her face with callused thumbs, the tears seem to get even worse. Only they are, miraculously, tears of joy, tears she’s never cried.

"How are you…I-I can’t touch people. Or they…"

Dorothy scoffs like the action figure that she is.

"That’s their world. All long faces and weak chins. Misery and drudgery. We make our own rules here…"  
"Lily."

"Lily? Like Lily Pons. Lovely. Y’see, there’s something special about this place. God knows I hate it sometimes, but days like today, I remember how terrific it is. Something about this place seeks out the people who need it the most. And it makes them whole. You can be whatever you want to be here, Lily."

Lily could hardly believe what she was hearing. She could brush a hair off someone’s cheek, or squeeze their hand, or tickle them, or accidentally brush against them. She could…she could love.

"We’ve got a hell of a battle here, Lily, but my gut tells me you’re ready for the challenge."

Dorothy extends her hand, a warm, and, Lily was sure, flirtatious glint in her eye.

"Oz welcomes you, Lily."

Lily, tentatively, takes Dorothy’s hand, never, ever wanting to let go.


End file.
